Forever Means Growing Up
by Ican'tthinkofadecentpenname
Summary: Ace/The Kid is very naughty! Wally messes up, and leaves Kuki, resulting in her getting seriously hurt. It's very...angst-y. Not for younger readers, touches on the act of making love.


Eh, I wanted to get this up sooner but that's okay. As of the 21st of January, there hasn't been a new Kids Next Door episode for 3 years. The story is rough around the edges, and a lot darker then most stuff I feel compelled to write. But, I think that it symbolizes growing up, it's about dealing with things you don't want to. Stay young...

He wondered why. So many times a day he wondered why. In the morning when he had to stare back at his face and see that it was the face Kuki Sanban had loved. He wondered why he let her go. He wondered why he had let her fall without picking her up.

He hadn't spoken to her for 7 days. More, she hadn't spoken to him. He had called, so many times. He'd call now just to hear her voicemail. He felt like he had ruined her life. He mixed alcohol with a party and added some hot girls. While she was getting abused by Ace. Wally never admitted defeat, but this time, he conceated it. He had let her down. He should have had his phone on, and with him. She called him first. She only called him. She knew she could trust him to always be there for her. But instead, he was being greedy. He was so drunk and so into this girl, he didn't even bother to save her. She was touched by someone who wasn't him. And not only that, she was hurt, but he hurt her just as much as Ace did. And he's sure when he called her back to call her a "Dumb hoe for going out with Ace" and saying she needed to "Grow a pair and fight her own battles," and explaining that "He wasn't always going to be her hero, because he had found someone else," he knew that she had thrown her phone down and given up. Because Wally was supposed to be her hero. She cried even more then she had to that night. Maybe she wasn't even alive anymore. Maybe she hurt so much that she just decided to end her life right then and there. Wally couldn't take it. He threw on a hoodie, sneakers, and left. He was going to her house.

It rained. It poured. The sky was dropping a sign saying "Don't go." "Don't go." "Don't go." But he had to. He walked, then ran to her house. He just needed to see her tear strained face slam the door at him and break his nose. She would make things better. He hadn't felt this good, or was it a feeling of stupidity?, since 7 days ago. He went around to her bedroom window, and knocked. Lucky she had moved her room down to the 1st level in 8th grade. He watied for her to check out the window and see it was him. She appeared, in a sweatpants and a pink sweatshirt, at the window. Her hair was messy and unbrushed, her eyes were red and flushed. She still looked fine. She opened the window, Kuki had always been a fair person.

"I don't know if you'll forgive me. And...you shouldn't..."

"Then why are you here?" Kuki wasn't very good at playing mean, but she was going to try.

"...Because I messed up. Look...whatever you want, whatever you need...to make you forgive me, I'll do it. I'll kill Ace, I'll invent a time machine, I'll give you a whole city and put it in your hands, just whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Come inside."

Wally was then inside Kuki's house, and sitting in her room. Not an unfamiliar place to him, they were very good friends afterall.

"Wally, I don't...know why...But I want to explain to you what happened last week. I want you to know...so I can get closure. And I've never felt so angry but also so let-down but also so upset about something in my life, and though you didn't come through, I still...I still think we're friends and you deserve to know."

Wally nodded.

"It was Friday night. Ace and I were going to the movies, I don't even remember what we were going to see. What I do remember is, we never got there. Ace had taken me in his car and we had started drving, soon, we were in a part of town I didn't recognize. I asked him where we were going and he said I would find out soon. I thought he was just being flirtatious, so I went along with it. Soon, we were at a place were there were all these big vans all parked in a circle. In the middle of the vans was a fire place, and all around the fire place were teenagers, mostly boys. I felt uneasy but Ace put his arm around me. Except, it was around my butt instead of around my arm. This just made me feel worse. Ace led me too the circle, and all the boys started whistling. I blushed and zipped my sweatshirt up, and tried to adjust my skirt a little lower. I felt so...disgusting. Ace's friends then started talking about how Ace hadn't had anyone around lately, anyonne so hot. I got very uncomfortable. But I didn't say anything until...until one of Ace's friends scooted next to me. Ace had his arm of me...and Ace's friend asked him if he had gone all the bases with me. He replied no, and then his friend asked why. Ace said because he hasn't thought of it yet. I got very scared, he asid that line like it was a brilliant idea he had yet to think of. I got very uncomfortable, so I asked Ace to take me home. We had been there for over an hour. On the car ride home, he pulled into an abandonded parking lot. It was definetly more local, I recognized it. I watched Ace begin to unbutton his shirt and watch him reach for mine. I immeadiately pushed him off and demanded he bring me home. He said he'd be gentle, and he'd wear a condom, but I still screamed no. He had me in by bra and underwear, with his hand on my...breasts by the time I could call you. After this, he got scared, and he drove me home. But before we went home, he had punched me in the face, and then he picked up his beer bottle and threw it at me...I managed to get all the glass out...being the nurse for Sector V and all...and then he hit me once more, calling me a dumb slut. He also said next time he sees me he will get...all of me...He was just to scared...to continue after I called you."

Kuki was sobbing. He entire face was wet, and all Wally could think to do was hold her. He laid her down on bed and put his arm around her, rubbing her hair. The two laid there for a while, and Kuki showed Wally all the places where Ace had hit her.

And so, the two just laid there for a while, in the silence. Neither new if things would get better, but they both new that they were better of together then alone.


End file.
